Chewbacca
Chewbacca is a playable Rebel and Light Side Hero character in 's and . ''Star Wars Battlefront'' | bp = | health = | weapon = Bowcaster | abilities = *Multi-Bolts *Mighty Roar *Ground Slam | trait = Furious Firing }} Overview Chewbacca made his debut in in the as a hero. He is extremely effective in close-quarters, as his Bowcaster bolts have large splash damage. His hero trait, Furious Firing, increases the amount of bolts he can fire from his Bowcaster at any one time. Abilities Chewbacca's trait entails more Bowcaster bolts accumulating with each kill. *'Multi-Bolts:' Chewbacca's Bowcaster enables the ability to double his amount of bolts he was shooting for a limited time. For example, if Chewbacca at a given time has 4 Bowcaster bolts when this ability is activated, it will double, giving it 8 bolts. Chewbacca's Bowcaster will initially fire 1 bolt, so the ability will make it fire 2. *'Mighty Roar:' Upon activation, Chewie leaves a loud roar that gives players around his radius an increased armor rating, suppressing enemy fire. *'Ground Slam:' Releases a ground slam which causes enemy players to die within his radius upon impact. Note that Chewbacca will briefly become immobile, and susceptible to enemy fire. Updates Star Wars Battlefront II |bp = *4,500 (Galactic Assault) *4,000 (Capital Supremacy) |health = 650 |weapon = Bowcaster |abilities = *Shock Grenade *Furious Bowcaster *Charge Slam }} Overview Chewbacca is a ferocious hero, and can bash all types of enemy targets. His Bowcaster is one of the best blasters in the game as it's able to one-shot any of the default trooper classes depending where the shots land and how much the bowcaster is charged up. However it does suffer at range and cannot fire as fast as other blasters. Although Chewbacca can dish out high damage, he is a very big target due to his size. He also does not have a way to increase his health regeneration, so he is very susceptible to damage. Because of this and with him being more effective at close range engagements, Chewbacca can lose health quickly in situations. Weapon Abilities Shock Grenade= |-| Furious Bowcaster= |-| Charge Slam= Star Cards Boost Cards Appearances * Wookiee Smuggler ( ) * Wounded ( ) * Vandor Heist ( ) Updates Trivia *In , Chewbacca is the only hero to use a Star Card as his primary weapon, that being the Bowcaster. *Initially, Chewbacca's Mighty Roar was intended to act almost like the Flash Grenade, blurring enemy screens as if scaring them. *In ''Star Wars Battlefront II, ''Chewbacca is the only hero that is available for 4,500 battlepoints across all areas in Galactic Assault. Gallery bacca.jpg|Chewbacca as he appeared in Star Wars Battlefront. Chewbacca Render.jpg|Chewbacca as he appeared in Star Wars Battlefront II. 3131556-swbattlefront_deathstar_thumb_20160919_chewie_site.jpg Chewbacca_BFII.jpg SWBFII Chewbacca Icon.png|In-game icon for Chewbacca in Star Wars Battlefront II. Category:Death Star DLC Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Rebel Alliance Heroes Category:Resistance Heroes Category:Light Side Heroes